Ponyboy's Forbidden Love
by CasperVolleyBallPlaya18
Summary: What will happen when Pony, falls for a girl he's not readdy for? What will heppen when he finds out more about her prblems with her dad? Plzz R&R!
1. Meeting Brandy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I did make up one, her name is Brandy and she is about 16. I don't know if I own her or not, I'm just using her as a character.

Authors Note: I have never done this before so I'm a little lost so please let me know what you guys think okay? So that means review!

Ponyboy's Forbidden Love

How could this be happening? This can't be…How can I be falling in love with her when she just moved in next door? These questions kept going through my head as a layed out on my bed. Darry and Sodapop knew something major was on my mind so they didn't want to bug me.

"Are you okay Baby" Soda said as he walked in with a plate of dinner I guess Darry had made.

"Yeah…I guess I'm just confused about this girl,"

"Brandy?"

I was silent, how could he know that I was thinking, about her?

"Well…if it is brandy you're thinking about…don't worry things will work out between you two."

Flash Back

The day Brandy moved in will be the day that I will never forget. She was sitting on her front pouch just hopelessly, staring up and down the street like she had lost some thing. She had to be about 5'5'' and had sexy curly hair, which went down to her mid waist. I was perfect for her, she had a figure that was out of this world, and she didn't wear make-up. (She didn't have to in my eyes) She was just as stunning, even though that she was greaser, she was the prettiest one of all. Twenty minutes went by before she acknowledged the fact that she knew I was staring at her. At first I thought she was more the shy type but I got a whole different side to her.

"What in the hell do you want? You have been staring at my like I have a big yellow dot on my face! What in the hell is your problem!"

I was shocked that a girl with such beauty could be so bitter. So she threw me off and then I said, "Umm…What? I wanted to know your name? Mine is Ponyboy Curtis, I live right next door so I guess that makes us neighbors."

"Guess so." Acting like she could care less.

"So do ya wanna go and do something to night?"

"Hell No! You think I would go out with a little twerp like you? I hope he's not catching on that I like him…

Man the meaner she gets the more and more I start to like her. God was she BEAUTIFUL! "Fine, I'm leaving but I promise you one thing I will see you very soon!" in a very sly tone.

End of Flash Back

Did she like me? Did she hate me? Where in the hell do these stupid questions keep coming from?

"Soda I am wiped out I'm going to crash." And so I turned over and easily drifted to sleep.

The next morning I heard voices coming from the living room. At first I ignored it because I thought I was just all the guys talking about what ever. But when I heard a voice that I thought sounded like brandy's that got my attention to get up and go out there immediately. Yes I was her, and yet she was sitting on our couch just talkin' to Soda. This puzzled me very much. When I walked into the room, both Brandy and Soda looked at me then each other and started laughing…I was totally clueless until I realized that I walked out in my boxers that Super man on them. I was so embarrassed I ran so fast into my room before anyone noticed I had even left. I put my pants on and walked out.

"What are you doing here this early Brandy?" I asked when it was only seven am and I was in shock that she had been wearing her pajamas (which looked really HOTT on her).

"Oh…I had a huge fight with my 'rents and I had to find a place to crash for the night… So I knocked on your door, and Soda answered it, and I guess we've been talking ever since…"

"Ohh…" I said. I was still a bit confused though, why was she and soda talking, AND about what, for that matter! I left the room until I heard Soda say 'Good bye' and I ran with out even knowing it.

"So why were talking to Brandy for so long for?" In a tone of jealousy.

"Brandy just had some stuff on her mind that she need to talk about…"

"Did she say anything about me?" I could tell that he knew I was starting to grow inpatient.

"Well…yeah she did you a while…I guess."

"REALLY! What she say?...Come on man spill!"

"She likes you…a lot… and she said that you were the one person she wanted to be with since she got here in Tulsa."

"I knew it! Did she ask about thing else?"

He was silent… So I knew that she had told him some thing that she didn't want me to know.

As I said 'Good Bye' I left the house. I went walking around in the park that me and ol' Johnnycakes used to come and stay the night, when things weren't going so good for the both of us. Man did I miss him, both of them. It was very hard for me to let go of Jonny, since he was my only best friend I could talk to about stuff that I couldn't with the other guys. As I found my self sitting on a bench in the park, I started to hear foot steps and this broke my thoughts when I heard…

"Hey Pony! What ya doing out here all by your self?" Said Brandy

"Oh… I'm just thinking about one of my old friends that had died..," For some reason every time I talk with her it's like I wanna spill my guts to her, and just told her everything. I think it was easy for me to tell her stuff because she really had no clue to what I was talking about most of the time.

"Jonny? Is he the on that you were really close to?"

"Yeah…How did ya know that?" I sounded a bit confused at the time.

"Soda was telling about them when I stayed at your house last night."

"Oh…So I you don't mind me asking you a couple of things would that be all right?" She seems to be different then when I first met her. Why is that so?

"Sure go a head I have nothing to hide."

"Umm…Did Soda say or tell you anything about me that I should be aware of?"

Hmm should I tell him that I know he like me or should I wait and see? Oh the possibilities. "Oh…Sorry.. Not really I mostly talked to him 'bout stuff that had been going on…which lead us to move out to Tulsa."

We talked for like five hours in that park that day, when it started to get late I could tell that she didn't want to return home. So we both just took a walk around our neighborhood to see what exciting things were happening on a Saturday night. Not much, the average party at the Shepards' fighting going of between the Socs, and some Greasers' from a different hood then us. Just the same old, same old.

I turned to her, "Hey Brandy... umm… I thought I should yeah that I like you, I like you a lot…"

"Ponyboy… well do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes I do…Do you like me to?" I could tell that she was starting to get nervous so I just grabbed her and took her in my arms and I kissed her on the cheek. She was very scared I could tell. I knew right then without an answer that she did like me to. I looked at her, she looked so beautiful almost about to cry, like she had never cried before. Then she said. "Pony, can I stay with you to night?"

I said "Of course baby…" I could tell that she had family troubles at home when we walked by her house. She went in real fast, to grab some clothes, and then I heard glass shatter, this scared me so. I didn't know if she was all right until, I saw her run out the front door, and I could tell that she was in pain. Her dad was still yelling by the time we went next door to my house. I knew she felt safe at my house, so we sat on the couch for a while when we both fell asleep.

The Next Morning

When I woke up the next morning I saw that Brandy and I were leaning on each other so I didn't want to wake her, so I just sat there. Until I noticed that Darry had been sitting in his chair asleep, I a position that I could tell had to be uncomfortable. I guess he dint trust me, if he stayed out here with us all night. I didn't really care, all that I knew was that the girl that I love was with we, nothing in the world mattered then. So I snuck up without waking her, and I got dressed and I started to make breakfast. Of course he knew who would be the first one up, which he was right , it was Sodapop.

"Hey Pony, whatcha makin'?" He said in a very groggy voice.

"Oh, I'm making Brandy some breakfast for when she wakes up."

"Oh... Not good enough to make your bro, some?" He said in a very play full tone.

"Of course I will make you some breakfast, Soda you don't have to worry."

"So… Pony, did Brandy tell ya anything last night?"

"Yeah she did, why do you ask?"

"Because… She likes YOU a lot…"

"I know…Soda, she told me a lot yesterday…even her problem..," Oh shit did I just say that? Oops I was supposed to keep that a secret… oh SHIT she's going to kill me… threw my thoughts Soda corrupted me but asking…

"She even told you that she cut her self?"

How the hell did he know that? "Umm…yeah…(confused)…how did you know that?"

"She told me…"

I was still confused but when I saw Brandy standing their right in front of me I fell under a spell. She looked so groggy…Yet she seemed to be the most beautiful creature on this planet. "Oh… Good Morning Sunshine! How was you sleep?" I said in a very awkward tone that Soda had never heard me say before.

"Shit! Pony it's way to early, I'm never up before ten… I figured you would be still sleeping when I woke up, to go to the bathroom, but I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah you were wrong. But I cooked you some breakfast if ya wants some?"

"Umm…Maybe…I don't normally eat this early either but I'll try to eat it okay?"

I handed her the plate, and I lightly kissed her on the forehead, she smiled when I did this so I knew she was happy.

Later On That Day

(Brandy's Point of View)

When Ponyboy took me to the park later on, I knew what he was feeling. He was feeling like he never could be any happier in his entire life. I felt the same way to… but I knew that he was the only reason I had stopped cutting my self. (For that moment) He was the one person who really looked past the girl, and took what was important, my heart. He was trying to impress me with, but I think he knew that I knew, he was really just being him self…I dork.( I mean that in a good way.)

"So what do you want to do Pony, since its getting dark?"

"Oh, I don't really care… as long as I'm with you I could care less where we were."

Aww he just melts my heart sometimes… the only thing I had in my mind was 'was I tuning soft on a guy that I liked?'

Sorry folks I know I felt you guys hanging but I was starting to get wrights block…and I really wanted to know what all you guys think of my story…okey? SO PLZZ REVIEW!


	2. That Night Comes Terrible Things

That Night

Brandy's POV

Pony took me to the Nightly-Double and I didn't even get to watch the movie because we happened to be making out the whole time. I know its getting pretty serious but I never really think I would fall in love…yes LOVE. But it's so true. I have not had the urge to cut myself because I'm normally with Pony and he makes me so happy that I cant even think about the bad things that go on…in my life at home…

We were walking up to my house when Ponyboy turns to face me.

"Brandy, I don't know how to really say this but, I don't think you should stay here…I mean at your house…"

"Pony, I don't want you, to worry about me."

"It's the fact that your dad…well…I've seen him when he's around you… I can tell that you hate it. I just want you to be safe."

"I know…I think I will be okay for night, besides the lights are out and I can bet a million bucks my dad is passed out from drinking. If anything happens I promise that I will come to your house, okay?"

And with that said, I kissed Ponyboy passionately and went inside. To what I thought would me being alone. However, when I heard his voice I was not expecting _HIM_ to be up this late.

I was getting nervous because when I looked too see what was in his hand I never would have thought that it was a gun …Until he shot off a fire. It didn't hit me to what I thought, but I did hit the wall pretty hard. I started to run into the kitchen, but he grabbed my forearm, and wouldn't let go. I started to yell, but I was cut off by a hard hit across my face. Then I spoke "Dad, are you okay what is fucking wrong with you?"

This obviously upset him more because he took the gun up to my neck and let it rest there until I heard him say "you are a worthless tramp, and you have no right to treat me with disrespect!"

"Let GO OF ME!" I screamed but only to find myself getting hit more.

"No, you're my daughter and I can do what ever the FUCK I want with you!"

Tears were starting to form in my eyes, and I was thinking 'why didn't I just leave with Pony' or 'Pony come and save me!' I couldn't speak for fear of _HIM_. So I sat there just letting him beat me to a pulp until he finally passed out from what seemed like three hours of abuse. This is my chance I thought, so I carefully got up, and took the gun. I hid it under the floor board in my closet because I knew he would never find in their. I did one more thing before I left my house, I packed. For good!

I left my dad on the floor in the kitchen. I really couldn't care about him right now. I was to sore my whole face must be bruised I thought to myself, because I could tell that it was swollen. When I stumbled to the door way of Ponyboy's house I could barely make out the figures in the living room. To me it looked like Steve was on the couch while Two-bit was on the armchair. I managed to say "Come on guys help me." I think it startled Steve because he turned to look at me but was amazed what I looked like.

"Are you okay Hun?" he said trying to comfort me.

"Is that all the hell you can say!" I was getting even madder because I felt like hell and probably looked like it to.

"How did this happen?" said Darry whom I didn't even see come into the room. With Soda and Ponyboy right behind him looking very sleepy.

"Do I fucking look fine to you?" I said very coldly as I passed out right there on the floor.

By the time I woke up it was day light and my face hurt like hell, and I had a splitting headache. Ponyboy was sitting next to me, just pampering me as if I was a baby. Then I think he noticed I was a wake and said "how are you doing right now? Can I get you anything?"

I muttered "Water."

He jumped up like a bullet and shot straight for the sink. "Here take this it should help with the pain."

"What happened, how did I get to end up here…" I slurred trying to remember the course of that night with my dad.

"I think your dad…did this to you." He said looking down at the floor; I could tell that he was mad at him self for not taking me home with him.

"Awe Pony don't blame your self, it's really not your fault, trust me." I looked sympathetically in his eyes as I kissed him.

"I know, I just wish that your dad would leave the one I love alone."

I couldn't help but melt. He is so tough on the outside but on the inside he's a real sweetheart. I looked up to see Soda and the rest of the gang looking at me, and I suddenly felt weird. They looked like they were mad or something, so I spoke out not to anyone in particular. "What is with all the starring guys? Come on really?" then I realized they had been starring at the whole time, I _was _shot. Darry spoke up and said "I think we better take you to the hospital that looks really bad."

"I can't you know what they would do there, they would call _HIM_, and then he would get pissed about the bills and such…" I was cut off.

"Well, you can put Curtis, as your last name."

"But who's gonna pay the bills? I know I can't because I don't really have that much money and I don't really want to put any stress on this family. I can't let you do that for me it's too much."

"No its not! When you're the Ponyboy's fallen' madly in love for" he chuckled as he took Ponyboy in a head lock and gave him a noogy. And with that Darry and Soda helped me get into the pick-up truck and the drove me to the hospital. It wasn't anything to serious, but they took out the bullet and gave me some stitches and let me go home as long as I don't put stress on my arm.

Later On

Ponyboy's POV

I can't help but fell sorry for Bandy, and yet hate for her father. I know I had had a bad feeling leaving her their last night. I just wasn't sure because she said she would be fine, so I dropped it. But I'm starting to regret the fact that I did that. I should have… my thought were interrupted when Soda came up next to me.

"Pony, stop with that thinking, your gonna hurt your self, besides I think you need to talk to someone rather than just sitting here. It's not good for yeah."

I gave him a grin. Then I said "Soda, do you think I should have taken' my gut feeling and took her home with me? I just had this bad feeling deep down that something was going to go wrong." I felt ashamed and I lowered my head down.

"Pony, look at me. No one is to blame you or anyone other then the one person who did this to her, and that's her dad."

"I know, I just am starting to hate him so much that I feel like I have to pound his face in or something for hurting my precious Brandy like that."


	3. Home Once Again…

Author note…come on people I barley got any reviews...I was just wondering if any of you out there would do me a favor of if you review rate my story like 1-5, 5 being the highest?.. Thanks

Home Once Again…

Brandy's POV

Sooner or later I had to face the fact and go home again. I dreaded that fact, but this time I had protection with me. Ponyboy, Soda and Darry all came over to help me get my things together. Darry really felt sorry for me so, he decided that I could stay with them. He was going to let my stay in his parents' room because no one ever went in there after the accident. Just as I walked up to my house I say that my dad's car was in the drive way and I instantly grew more cautious of what I was going to say to my father.

"Dad are you home?" silence then I heard glass shatter and I knew that he was drunk.

Darry turned to me and asked "Is he okay? I mean if he's drunk I don't want you to be here right now." He said in a very stern tone.

"Darry I need to do this. I need to stand up to him, and show him that I'm not afraid anymore." I said as I neared the kitchen where the glass shatter from.

Pony came beside me and said "I'm right here for you." As he looked into my troubled eyes as I say _HIM. _

"Dad, I have something important to tell you." I said in a very irritable tone.

"Where the hell were you, and what the hell were you thinking bring strangers in to my house?" as he struck me across the face. I grew more angry than scared by this.

"I'm leaving and these people aren't strangers there my friends, and IM LEAVING THIS HELL WHOLE FOREVER!" I screamed this in his face only to get hit even harder, as I fell to the floor. I could tell this was upsetting the entire Curtis'. That's when Darry stepped forward.

"What the hell you thinking boy? You gonna fight me?" he said as he leaned over to him.

"Sir, I think you don't have to hit Brandy like that." He said in somewhat of a calm tone. But I really knew he was getting angry. I didn't even tell that Ponyboy was right by his side until he spoke up.

"Mister, you have no right to hit my girlfriend, I love her to much to see her get hurt by a worthless piece of trash like you!" I was shocked by what pony, had just said but I was glad that they all were here with me. Soda was helping me get up off the floor, and I started to run to my room but I couldn't because he grabbed me once again. But this time it was him who got hit in the jaw. I couldn't even believe that I had it in me to hit my own father. I was just as shocked as the Curtis'. I told them to go out side and wait or me in the truck, because my dad was flat on the floor passed out by how hard I really hit him.

"I will be okay I promise now go!" I said as I rushed to grab anything of personal value to me. But when I came across an old photo of my mom, I just stared at it wondering why she had to leave me here with_ HIM_. I didn't even notice I was being watched, until Ponyboy came up next to me to see what it was I had been looking at. "Is that here?" he asked me, I could speak so I just nodded my head silently. Then coming to my senses I turned to him tears coming down my face and I couldn't help but cry, for the loss of my mom.

"Its okay Brandy, but I think we better go fast I think your dad is starting to wake up."

"Okay hold on let me get my bag." And that was the last time I thought I would go to my house again. Later to find out it wasn't going to be.

Yes I know it is short but I would like to give thanks to the following people:

babygurl33: I know pony is such a softy I couldn't help but make him even more...lol…

Sassy: Yes I do write what ever comes to mind...This chapter was hard for me...i really wasn't sure where I was taking the story but now I know...lol…yes the outsiders is one of my favorite books also!

THAT YOU GUYS SO MUCH I WILL UPDAT E MORE OFTEN NOW THAT SKOOL IS ALMOST OUT…I REALLY LOVE THIS STORY AND I HOPE ALL OF YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE DO TO!


	4. Things at Pony’s House Change

Authors note: I only updated because I really didn't have anything to do. PLZZ REVIEW!

Things at Pony's House Change

Ponyboy's POV

When we returned to our house, Darry made it very clear that he wouldn't even let me and Brandy, stay in the same room together after he heard what I told Brandy's Father. So I said I was cool with it. All three of us walked up to our parents' room that hasn't been open since they were here and we were all silent. Until Darry unlocked the door and he held his breathe as he entered. Brandy obviously knew what was going on because she looked down at the ground the whole time. Then she spoke up.

"Hey Darry I'm really glad that your letting me stay and all, but do you really want me to stay in here, I mean after all…" she was cut off by his stern tone.

"Its fine Brandy, just ...Just try don't move anything…For me?" I could tell that it hurt him real bad to be in here.

"Oh, thanks Darry!" she said as she gave him a big hug throwing him off a little but then giving back the gesture.

"So, Brandy it's been a long day, I bet you really could use some sleep huh?" I asked as she nodded her head.

I stayed in the door way just watching her, as she fell back on to the bed very exhausted of the event that occupied today. I say her close her eyes, and easily drift to sleep, so I closed the door and headed to the kitchen. There Darry was sitting at the table, looking at me like he really wanted to have a discussion.

"Pony I need to talk to you." He said in a very strict manner.

I was a little intimidated by him so I just sat down across from him with out saying a word.

"Pony, I know you like her, but I'm just afraid that she might be a bad influence on you considering…what she does…" he trailed off and I was a bit confused about the whole situation so I asked.

"So Darry, I'm not catching on to what you're saying…"I said then paused to hear his response.

"Pony, she's harms her self, didn't you know that?"

"Oh….So that's what you're talking about, yes I know she _DID_ that, but she hasn't for a while now that she has been hanging with us. She's been doing real well Darry."

"Pony, it's the fact that she did cut herself that I'm worried about! I really don't want that type of behavior around here. And I know she doesn't have any were to go so that's why imp letting her stay here for now. If she does it again, then she's out, go it!" he said in almost a threatening tone.

"Darry I promise that I will not happen again. I know Brandy now. I know what she has to put up with at home now. So I really think things would get better for her. At least I hope the do."

Darry looked at the time and then said "Kid get to bet you got things to do" even though tomorrow was Saturday, which really men that we would have nothing to do.

I went to my room, and laid next to soda considering that we shard a room. And just sat there for a while thinking about all that Brandy must have gone threw to harm her self like the way she did. But it didn't last long because I quickly fell to sleep shortly after.

I'm stopping here for the night, the next chapter will be much more serious, and Darry talks to Brandy about why she cuts and if she does it again he will kick her out of the house…I really hope no one upsets her…oh its gonna be a good one I promise…

Now your turn…REVIEW!


	5. Serious Talks with Darry

Serious Talks with Darry 

Brandy's POV

The next morning I woke up in a cold sweat, unsure of were I was, until my memory came back to me. I got up to see who was up, but only to find Darry in the kitchen reading a news paper.

"Brandy, I need to have a talk with you." His voice made a shiver go up the spine of my back with the stern tone of his voice.

"Okay, Darry." I was a little intimidated by him so I didn't say much because I knew that I was a guest in his house.

"I know that you like Ponyboy, and it's obvious that he likes you…"I cut his off.

"Darry if you're thinking that were gonna sleep together, your totally wrong."

"It's not about that Brandy, I trust you enough to make the right choices, but it's…well your problem that I'm concerned about."

I was puzzled by what he was talking about until; I saw that he was looking at my arm.

"Oh." I said and bent my head down in shame.

"Brandy, I'm not ashamed, I just don't want you doing it anymore okay? And if you do, I have no choice but to send you back to your father got it?"

He some what gave me hope that I could stop for good. Considering before I met Ponyboy I did it everyday. However, I haven't cut myself for a while after Pony and I started hanging out. I had a lot to think about and I knew Darry could tell I was lost in my thoughts so he got up and said "I'll leave you here, the gang should be over soon, and I have to head to work. But I was a nice chat me had okay?" I only nodded my head. And the next thing I remember was a bunch of guys making a whole lot of noise. I had never really met Ponyboy's friends before only saw them. That is until they all came up to me asking a million questions a minute. So in stead of me answer all of there questions I asked my own.

"So, who are you guys?"

"Well, my name is Two-bit, and this here is my buddy Steve."

"Hi Two-bit, hey Steve." I said in a rather gloomy voice.

"And you are?" Steve asked.

"Oh me…I'm Brandy, I'll be staying' here of a while." This must have mad Two-bit very happy because the next thing that I heard coming out of his mouth was "So do you have a guy or anything of the sort?"

I blushed at the though of Two-bit asking me this and I said "Sorry Two-bit, I'm taken." And I didn't even realize that pony had been in the room silently, smiling that I had said those words.

"Yea, Two-bit, lay off." Both Steve and Pony said at the same time, and then they stared at each other then back at me. I think Steve got the picture and he started to laugh. I couldn't help but wonder what at. Then he made it clear.

"Oh, Ponyboy you finally scored a chick? Oh wait till the others here about this." I was going to say something but Ponyboy got the first word out.

"Yea, well you're kind of to late Steve, they already know. And since she's gonna be staying here a while I want you two knuckle heads to be polite to her, yea got it?"

"Yea, we got it." Two-bit said in a very disappointed voice.

"Sure thing little buddy." Is what Steve said.

This made me feel proud at the sight that Ponyboy, was sticking up for me. I have never seen him Actual have the guts to say anything out like that to either of him, so he made me feel Impressed.

"So, Pony what do you have planned for today?" I asked piping up.

"I have a surprise for you, but it's not ready yet. I need some help, would you mind giving me a hand?"

They both agreed and with that I went the room I was occupying and I got dressed. I was left to question 'where was Pony gonna take me.' The whole time as he asked me to stay here for a while they set up. The one thing I really hoped that he didn't do for me was picnic, I know it is a nice gesture and all, but after what happened with my mom, I could bare to have another one again. It just brought up to many memories's that I didn't want to remember.

**Authors note…**oh I can't wait to write the next chapter it's gonna be so good, happy and sad at the same time.I wonder if pony's gonna upset Brandy or not by his gesture. Only time will tell


	6. The Surprise & Bad Memories

**Authors note:** okay people I've been updating more and I know my story is kind of weird but I could use some ideas so please do me a favor and review! I NEED ideas.

Thanks,

CasperVolleyBallPlaya18

The Surprise & Bad Memories

Once all three of the guys left, it was just me and Sodapop, at home. Soda had plans to go out so I said I would be fine while I waited for Pony and the rest to come back, so he left. I went to my room, and got dress the best that I could. I know I don't normally wear girly things but I put on a pink and white skirt that was knee length and a white collard shirt. Nothing fancy, just nice. I put my hair in a half messy ponytail, which looked super cute. I put a tiny bit on make-up on just to impress. I went to the living room, to find that Steve and Two-bit escorting me, to the park were I found Ponyboy…and a picnic. I started to get memories, that started to make me upset. I started to cry, and I broke free from their grippes and I ran as fast as I could down the street only thinking about on person; My Mom.

Flash Back 

I had to be barley six years old, when my mom took me to the park, so that we could have an afternoon to our selves. I can still remember it so clearly, that it seems that I'm living it over again. She took me to the top of the hill, where she brought out the basket full of snacks. The one thing that hurt so bad was the conversation that was going to happen next.

"Hunny, I need you to be a big girl about what I'm telling you okay sweetie?"

"Sure, mommy what is it?"

"I know this is hard for me to tell you but I'm leaving and I'm sorry but I can't take you." She said with a tear coming down her cheek.

"Why! Mommy I don't want you to leave!" as I started to cry.

"Hunny, I need you to be strong for the both of us."

"I don't think I can mommy."

"Sure you can Hunny, I'm giving this to you, it was mine when I was young and I want you to have it." As she handed me a locket with her picture in it.

"Mommy but why are you leaving?"

"I can't tell you right now, but maybe when your older okay sweetie?" she started to walk away just leaving me there.

"Mommy don't go don't let me stay with _HIM_!" I screamed at her as she said.

"I'm sorry." That was the last thing I ever heard my mom say to me as she left in a Taxi.

The next thing that I knew was the most scariest thing in my life, having to go live with him, not even knowing if my mom was a live or not. And from then on I made a pact that I would never have another picnic or bring up any memories of her again.

END OF FLASH BACK

I had been sitting on a swing at the other side of the park that Steve and Two-bit took me to. Just sobbing a little bit, until I heard foot steps and I looked up to greet Ponyboy's eyes.

"I'm sorry Pony, it was a very nice thing that you wanted to do, but it just brought up terrible memories for me. Please don't be angry that I left. I just haven't really been on a picnic since that day with her."

"No forgive me; I'm so sorry that I did this in the first place I should have asked or something." He said in a low tone.

"Pony, if you don't mind I would like some time to myself just thinking a bit?"

"Sure Brandy, but if its starts to get dark you head straight for our house ok? Being out here at night is dangerous."

"Okay Pony, I'll be home soon." Home I though of for a moment. I never really talked to my dad fully about where I was staying. I really hope he doesn't screw anything up for me. I had been sitting there for a while wallowing in memories that I never wanted to think of again. I looked up at the sky, and the sun was setting, so I got up and started to walk back to the house. I gazed up at the sunset, just as I did ten years ago. I was still hurt and upset so I didn't really talk to anyone when I got home, all the guys were playing cards so I quickly ran to the bathroom, hoping that no one saw me come in.

I ran in, and locked the door behind me. I sat down next to the door just crying for a while. That is until I saw a razor blade, I never looked so good. I wanted, no needed to cut after what happened today but I knew my consequence if it did. I looked at it for the longest time, and then I grabbed it and just held it there in my hand. Just thinking it over and over again.

Authors note: sorry folks I'm letting you go here, is she gonna do it or not? Only the next chapter will tell…I'm so evil for leaving you here I know but I will update I promise.


	7. Consequences

Authors Note: Hey you guys I'm updating again...Three times in one day...wow I'm super board so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Consequences 

I sat there just crying for a while. When I heard people whispering out side the door, I decided to go out of the bathroom. I got up and unlocked the door, I quickly threw the razor blade down at the ground, and then I opened the door to have Ponyboy, looking down at me.

"Are you sure that your okay?"

My heart just sank with grief and I looked up at his eyes and nodded my head then I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and just hugged him for awhile.

"Come on Brandy lets have dinner."

"Okay pony, but do you think we could talk later, about today?"

"Yea know what you don't have to tell me anything for your reasons, unless you really want to."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek then I sat down in between soda and Ponyboy, who was holding my hand the whole time while we ate in silence.

After I did the dishes, I walked up to Pony's room only to find that he has his nose in a book. I think it was called _Gone With the Wind_, he told me once that he loved that book, so id didn't want to interrupt so I just to the living room and sat down on the couch. I flipped on the television and Mickey was on, and Two-bit who had just walked sat right next to me getting into it. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him lip sinking every word. I didn't want to interrupt him so I got up once again to see Pony, and yet when I reached his room his was relighting a poem as he watched a sunset. I couldn't make it out, but then he turned his head and gave me a smile that was a mile long.

"So Pony, what were you thinking about just then?"

He looked a bit sad to the question I just asked and I was gonna say something but he got the first word out again.

"I was thinking about Johnny, he was my best friend, why did he have to go?" he said as a tear came down his face.

I comforted him while he just sobbed on my shoulder as I held him.

"Pony, its late I think you better get some sleep, but I promise things will get better don't you worry." I said as kissed him one last time that night. Not knowing what was waiting for me the next morning...


	8. The Next Day Brings HIM

Authors Note: Hey you guys I'm updating again...Four times in one day...wow I'm super board so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!

The Next Day Brings _HIM_

Ponyboy's POV

I got up early this morning to make everyone breakfast. I was up for about 20 minutes before I heard a very loud knock at the door. I froze; it struck the door three more times before Darry went out to see who it was. He was shocked to find Brandy's Father in front of him, I think Darry knew that he was upset so just didn't say anything about brandy so he said "Sir what do you want at such an early hour in the morning?"

"Don't give me that bull crap! I want my DAUGHTER back, I know she been hiding out some where but I cant find here. I hope that you don't have any idea of where she is 'because if you do, she's going to get it really good."

"Sir I think that you need to calm down." Darry said as he hovered over Brandy's father because he was a very short man, trying to intimidate him to leave his house.

"Just because your tall boy, doesn't mean that you scare me!"

I quickly left the kitchen and went to go and see Brandy, and tell he the news that her father was looking for her. However, when I got there I found a note on the bed that read:

_Dear Ponyboy,_

_I went out to clear my head, I promise I will be careful, and if my father comes here tell him that you don't know where I am, and if he persists on looking around let him. Okay? I'll be back soon. I went to go find some answers about my mom. I really need to know where she went. I have a lead so I will be back, it wont take me very long if my lead isn't very recourse full. If it is I will write to you, but if I don't get any where with it. I will come back to you. _

_Love you!_

_Love, _

_Brandy _

I had to read the note over and over again to really see what was going on here. She left, just like that she was gone without a trace. However she did say she was going to write to me so that did give me hope that she cared about me.

I shoved the note into my pocket and went to the living room to find Darry and Soda Trying to talk to her father, then I grabbed Darry's arm and told him to read the note. As he did, Soda read it over his shoulder. They let him look around only to be disappointed that Brandy wasn't here. So he left but no after giving us one last word in edge wise.

"If she comes back I will be here ready to get her!" as he bolted out the door.


	9. Returning Home With Empty Hands

Author's Note: Wow I'm like super board so I'm updating yet again…please review, if I don't get at least five review I will not continue so please review!

Returning Home With Empty Hands 

Brandy's POV

I went to the last address that my mom, sent a letter from, she said that this address was her best friends' house and if I ever felt alone and need a mom, go there. As I stood in front of the house I vaguely remember my mom used to come here and visit with a friend, I think her Name was Anna. I just stood, in thoughts until I heard a voice that sounded too familiar.

"Can I help you with something child?" the voice said and I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes of to who I was looking at. It was my mom. I didn't say anything, I was just baffled, that she was living here and she didn't even come and get me.

"I said can I help you!" she said in a slightly aggravated tone.

"Yes you can. I think that you're my mom." I said with a tear coming down my face.

"Hunny, I think you got the wrong person." She said trying to hide that she really was my mom.

"Don't give me that crap mom! I know it's you all I want to know is why you didn't come back for me! Why do you let me stay with _HIM_!" I was getting more angry than sad by now.

"Brandy, I just … didn't …no that's not right I could live with myself knowing that your father was abusive to me."

"Well he's abusive to me now thanks to you!" I walked up to her and starred me right in the eyes, then I hit her in the face throwing her off.

"You have NO RIGHT TO HIT ME!" she screamed from the porch as I walked to the sidewalk.

"Oh yes I do. After everything I've been threw. And you look at you, your fine living here, and not even calling on a birthday or nothing. Hell I thought you were dead. For all I care right now I wish you were." I left her there just like that without even a goodbye.

I walked around for a while regretting the fact what I did to my mom, but I really think she need a hard dose of reality. I started to feel bad for myself and how any time my mom could have came and picked me up but that never happened. I walked in to the park, were Ponyboy had set up for the picnic to find him there. His head hung down low, almost crying like he lost the one thing in the world that he cared about: Me.

"Hey Ponyboy, I missed you!" I said as it threw him off to hear my voice.

"God did I miss you too!" he said as he kissed me.


End file.
